


10-62 (breaking and entering in progress)

by mintaeroandmerlin



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: 1st person pov, Drunk Simon, M/M, SnowBaz, You Decide, i know i’m sorry, idek, it was like 3 am when i wrote this, possible break in, random make out scene, this is super random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 01:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintaeroandmerlin/pseuds/mintaeroandmerlin
Summary: I was met with wide blue eyes and a mop of golden curls. The man wore a goofy grin on his freckled face, and he looked absolutely knackered. Or at least slightly drunk."Hullo!" He greeted me with another dazzling grin."Why are you trying to get into my flat?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.





	10-62 (breaking and entering in progress)

    I wearily walked to apartment 221. My flat wasn't exactly a long walk from my work as a journalist for the hardest hitting newspaper in the city. I was living in London, since I've always liked things busy. The newspaper I was working for was The London Reporter. Really original name, I know. I'm good at my job, but it always leaves me tired at the end of the day. I was always hard at work writing some sassy opinion article or a controversial piece about America or their dumbass president. After that, I really just want to lay down in my bed and drink two glasses of wine. I'm a total lightweight, so of course I'd be kinda tipsy after that. But that's information that nobody needs to know.  
    I put the key through the lock and turned. I threw my keys on the table and took off my jacket, putting it on the hangar. I may have been tired but I'm not a barbarian. I walked to the kitchen and decided to make some pasta with frozen garlic bread, because I'd fucking earned it. Two articles in one day, both hits by the end of the work day. As my pasta water heated, I grabbed some trackies and a jumper (both expensive and well designed, of course) and changed into them. I was glad as hell to be out of my work clothes, to be honest. I walked back to find the water already boiled, and cooked the pasta. I put the bread in the oven and slumped down on the sofa. I turned the telly on to watch BBC's Merlin (impeccable show). I was rewatching all of my recorded episodes, and I just got to the episode where Uther came back to life in series 5. That episode always made me emotional because of the fact that Merlin and Arthur were obviously in love but BBC were cowards and never actually put it in the show. You can still tell. After watching a half of the episode, I got my pasta and watched the rest of it.  
    I was about to watch the finale episodes when I heard a rattling at the door and some muffled cursing. I got up to inspect the issue and opened the door hastily. I was met with wide blue eyes and a mop of golden curls. The man wore a goofy grin on his freckled face, and he looked absolutely knackered. Or at least slightly drunk.  
    "Hullo!" He greeted me with another dazzling grin.  
    "Why are you trying to get into my flat?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.  
    "Oh, I thought this was mine." He said with a frown and a frankly adorable confused expression.  
    "Well, you've got the wrong place." I said. Just because he was dreadfully handsome doesn't mean I have to be polite. He was breaking into my flat, after all.  
    "I guess it wouldn't have made a difference anyways. It seems I've lost my keys." The man gestured to his empty jacket pocket. I'd had enough of this exchange already. I rolled my eyes and pulled the stranger into my flat.  
    "Whoa, no need to be so physical. I would've kissed you willingly, you know." The man slurred. I rolled my eyes again. What the hell was he talking about?  
    "Wasn't trying to kiss you, don't get cocky." I put some distance between us again as I let go of his shirt. I turned around to see him saunter into the kitchen.  
    "You can stay here for the night, I'm sure the place you lost your keys is closed by now anyways." I said. "Want some food? Might help soak up all that alcohol you've obviously had." I said, grimacing as he lifted his shirt to sniff a foreign substance that had wandered there. I really hoped I didn't let someone else's piss into my flat.  
    "Thanks, mate!" He said, swinging an arm around my smaller shoulders. His arms looked fit, a lot bigger than mine. I didn't mix well with exercise.  
    "Could you at least tell me your name before you stink up my flat with your alcohol stench?" I sneered, but I didn't actually mind too much.  
    "Name's Simon. Simon Snow. At least I think it is." Maybe-Simon said, scrunching his nose up in mild confusion. "Yep, my name is definitely Simon." He grinned.  
    "Wow, you are properly pissed aren't you. My name's Baz." I say, laughing as the Snow fellow poked at my furniture. I got him a bowl of pasta and a fork and then handed it to him. I watched him carefully to make sure he wouldn't drop my dishes.  
    "Wanna watch some Merlin?" I asked. It was a Friday night after all. No work for me to worry about until Monday. Might as well have some fun.  
    "Sure! I love that show!" Simon exclaimed, immediately lighting up the flat with his smile and enthusiasm. We sat and ate pasta while playing the first part of the last episode. When Merlin was helpless and hurt in the cave, and Balinor appeared to help him, Simon and I cried. It was just so emotional.  
    "ITS JUST SO BEAUTIFUL, AND THEN YA KNOW HIS MAGIC!! IT COMES BACK!" Simon yelled, grabbing my hands and bouncing up and down.  
    "I KNOW!!" I yelled back, taking my hands back. We continued watching in silence, occasionally exchanging knowing glances. We watched the last episode as well, and cried together when Arthur died. That part was awful for everyone to watch, no matter how many times it's watched. I was yawning while watching it, but by the time it was over, Snow and I were falling asleep on each other's shoulders.  
    "C'mon Snow, you can take my bed." I nudged him awake again.  
    "Nah nah, you can sleep in your bed too." He mumbled sleepily. I rolled my eyes. Oh, what the hell?  
    "Fine." I took his hand and led him to my room. Simon looked smug in a sort of sleepy way, and as soon as I kicked the door closed, his lips were on mine. Snow bumped my back into the wall and continued to kiss me. I was only shocked for a couple seconds, and then I kissed back eagerly. I'd be lying if I said I didn't want him the moment I saw his dumb face. We broke apart to breathe and I smiled wolfishly before kissing him again. This time, I slipped my tongue in his mouth and the kiss deepened. He made some sound in the back of his throat. It kind of sounded like a growl. I couldn't help it, I laughed against his lips.  
    "I usually don't snog strangers, especially drunk ones who break into my flat." I whispered, and Simon flashed a grin.  
    "I'm the first then, eh?" He said, the smugness evident.  
    "Nah, I didn't say I never did. Just not often." I laughed again. "Don't get cocky, remember?" And I kept kissing him. Good old fashioned make out session never hurt anyone, right? After about ten minutes of kissing on my bed, Snow interrupted with a yawn.  
    "As much as I'd love to continue this, we should probably go to sleep." I said, a dramatic disappointment in my voice.  
    "Oh yes, wouldn't want to fall asleep in the middle of it, now would we?" Snow raised an eyebrow and it made me crack up laughing.  
    "Certainly not." I said. Then, I pulled back the covers and we both got under the covers. London weather never was sufferable without blankets.  
    We were both so tired that my eyes started drooping almost immediately. I smiled and looked at Snow.  
    "Goodnight, drunkard." I whispered. His eyes were already closed, but I saw him smile slightly.  
    "Goodnight, stranger." Simon said softly. 

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! pls leave kudos or comments if you’d like to read more of my less than wonderful writing!


End file.
